1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication control system and a communication control method, and in particular to a communication control system and a communication control method in a communication network where a session is managed with the use of a session management protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-104002 describes an NGN (Next Generation Network) as a communication network utilizing IP (Internet Protocol) technology.
In an NGN, a session management protocol like SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) is used in addition to a data communication protocol like HTTP (Hyper Text Transport Protocol). For example, securing QoS (Quality of Service) and line authentication are performed as session management,
It is conceivable that a server apparatus connects to a session management communication network in which session management is performed, like the NGN, via a non-session-management communication network in which session management is not performed, like the Internet, and after that, the server apparatus communicates with a terminal apparatus connected to the session management communication network.
In this case, a problem occurs in which the server apparatus cannot confirm whether the communication-counterpart terminal apparatus is a communication apparatus operated by a user under contract to use the session management communication network.